board8fandomcom-20200216-history
SAMIAM779
SAMIAM779 is a B8er from Georgia who was the only person on GameFAQs to enter a legitimate, carefully considered bracket picking L-Block as 2007 Champion. Thus, Sam was the winner of Character Battle 6, scoring 540 points on his bracket to top a joke (L-Block > Link) bracket entered by cyko (529 points) and Explicit Content's legit (Link > Cloud) bracket (525). With regards to his win and the $400 it earned him, Sam said Thanks guys. I can't believe it. I've been thinking about this since I saw the first returns last night, calculating if I'd have enough points to take the lead, hoping that no one else above me picked L-Block. ''I knew it was a long shot, but I decided to take a chance. Tetris is simply one of the most popular games of all time, and I banked on that. Now that it's official, I should mention one more thing. A few years ago I made a promise to myself. I decided that since I have money to buy games, if I ever won anything from a character battle I wouldn't keep it. My prize will be going to Child's Play, which everyone should support if they can. External Links * updatedeveryfriday.com (Sam's weekly blog) * Child's Play Support the gamer's charity! Sam's Prize-Winning Bracket bold = incorrect advancement (no points) italics = wrong placement (half points) Final Score: 540 ROUND ONE * Yoshi > Knuckles * Mega Man > KOS-MOS * Samus > Frog * Scorpion > Midna * Kefka > Tom Nook * Cloud > Ocelot * Auron > Shadow * Bowser > Ryu * Sephiroth > Peach * Fox McCloud > Wario * Mario > Pac-Man * Magus > Crash * Link > Bidoof * Vincent > Zelda * Crono > Simon * Zero > Jak * Luigi > Pit * Ganondorf > Thrall * Master Chief > Vercetti * Alucard > Liquid * Dante > Amaterasu * Balthier > Ada * Tidus > Pikachu * Leon > Ridley * Kirby > L-Block * Donkey Kong > Kratos * Snake > Nightmare * Riku > Roxas * Aeris > Squall * Lara > Sora * Duke Nukem > Gordon * Sonic > Prince ROUND TWO * Yoshi > Mega Man * Samus > Frog * Cloud > Kefka * Bowser > Shadow * Sephiroth > Fox McCloud * Mario > Pac Man * Link > Vincent * Crono > Simon * Luigi > Ganondorf * Master Chief > Vercetti * Balthier > Dante * Leon > Ridley * L-Block > Donkey Kong * Snake > Riku * Aeris > Lara * Sonic > Prince ROUND THREE * Samus > Yoshi * Cloud > Bowser * Mario > Sephiroth * Link > Crono * Luigi > Ganondorf * Leon > Ridley * L-Block > Snake * Sonic > Aeris ROUND FOUR * Cloud > Samus * Link > Mario * Leon > Luigi * L-Block > Snake ROUND FIVE * Link > Cloud * L-Block > Snake CHAMPIONSHIP * L-Block > Link Category:Users